


Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Jocelyn44



Category: In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)
Genre: Anya's gonna get railed, Cunnilingus, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, It's a threesome, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing, Threesome, controlled orgasm?, she's gonna need a wheelchair tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn44/pseuds/Jocelyn44
Summary: Ivan and Omega trying to one-up each other in a threesome and Anya is caught in the middle.
Relationships: Anya/Ivan, Anya/Omega, Anya/Omega/Ivan, Ivan/Anya, Omega/Anya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

As the blonde woman sat on her desk, she took in the two men in front of her: Ivan kneeling between her spread legs and Omega watching from the side. A flush was slowly creeping up her chest as she felt the redhead doting on her thighs. His lips searched for sensitive spots, taking his time as she squirmed and jerked at the attention he paid her.

He trailed small kisses and love bites up her skin, marking his path with bites and hickeys. She took a sharp intake of breath whenever she felt his teeth nibble and bite closer to where she wanted him to focus.

Anya looked down to see Ivan’s bright eyes making contact with Omega’s, piercing him with a predatory glare. He bites Anya’s flesh, marking and claiming her. His tongue would sing sweet praise of her body while his teeth declared her his prey. The attention he gave made her gasp and jolt while his eyes, still on Omega, spoke words his mouth was too busy to say.

Mine.

Anya glanced up for Omega’s reaction and her breath caught in her throat. If looks could kill, Ivan would be dead where he was kneeling.

Ivan marked his triumph from noise escaping her parted lips. The redhead began trailing his nose along her skin, breath heating and cooling the surface of her legs. Anya pressed her feet flat against his back, toes curling, not knowing how to expel the excess energy her body generated at the praise he gave her long legs. 

“God, I can smell you from here,” he groaned, adjusting his hold on her legs so she couldn’t squirm away. She was trapped. Her thighs were very sensitive under normal circumstances, so the attention he was paying them now was pulling her apart at the seams. 

“You’re so quick to get wet. It doesn’t take much, does it, freckles?” His low voice rumbled beneath her. She looked down to see he was no longer challenging Omega with his eyes but was focusing on her face instead. “If I could, I’d spend an entire afternoon testing out what makes you fall apart. To see how many different ways I can get you to cum.”

“Ivan, please… I need you,” she breathed, mouth falling open. A glint shown in the man’s bright hazel eyes and she could hear a noise rise from the back of his throat.

Ivan’s mouth trailed up from Anya’s inner thigh, barely brushing over her lips. His mouth open slightly, he exhaled hot air over her core and heated flesh. On instinct the blonde’s spine melts at the heat. Her legs slacken as she twitches and relaxes against his mouth, dampening at his attention. 

She can feel him grin and whisper “that’s it,” against her skin. Ivan lets his tongue spread her open and she squirms as he finally, finally makes contact. Anya’s toes curl at the delicious pressure as a quiet, low noise raises from the back of her throat. She covers her mouth with one hand while the other reaches down to grip Ivan’s hair.

Anya looks to the side, hoping to catch Omega’s eye. Instead she finds him drinking in her form. His dark eyes memorizing a trail along her skin, taking in every dip and curve and flushed surface. She wonders if he revisits the memories of her spread out like this when he is alone. He moves his gaze from her hardened nipples, down her stomach, along her marked thighs. The man’s eyes seem to burn as he notes the evidence of Ivan’s affectionate fervor.

His attention makes her all the more aware of the spectacle she is making of herself whenever Ivan drags his tongue along her flesh, teasing her opening and eliciting another noise from her. “I love the noises you make for me,” the redhead groans before capturing her clit between his lips, bringing her to the mercy of his tongue yet again and drawing another shaky whine from her. Omega grips the edges of his seat at the noise. She buries her hands in Ivan’s wavy locks, fingers seizing his roots and she sees his eyes become hazy as a groan escapes his lips. 

His stare making her feel as though her body had bumped up its sensitivity levels. It didn’t make her feel self-conscious. Quite the opposite, actually. It narrows her attention to the feeling of Ivan’s head between her legs. She doesn’t even notice how tense she’s become. Anya’s back arched, subconsciously wanting to show more of herself, and her legs threatened to quiver in the hands trapping them. Anya braced herself.

“I’m- I’m gonna cum,” she whispers, voice high pitched and wavering.

“What do you have to say about that?”

“Please.. Can I cum, Ivan?” Anya asked, getting louder.

“Fuck. Not yet. Just a little longer, princess.”

Hands reach up to spread over her arching torso, digging into the skin then dragging down her sides. Anya begins mewling, legs drawing up on instinct. Her hands gripping the edge of the desk, body constantly shifting and hips jerking against his face whenever he pulls a particularly devilish move. 

She was caught up in the sensation between her legs, so the growl Omega made to the side registered fairly late. She glanced up at him, catching his eye, and found him clenching and and unclenching his left hand as his right palmed himself. She was torn from this sight when Ivan began jerking his head back and forth rapidly with her clit still caught between his lips, the tip of his tongue torturing her abused bud. 

“Please?” she begged, voice defeated and body taught.

He hummed in contemplation, lips still sealed around her clit. He knew what that did to her.

“Now. Finish for me, freckles,” the Bane ordered.

With a cry, she lets go. Tense legs, not knowing where to find stability, pulled up and tightened around his head. He could feel her muscles shake with the feeling he wrought through her body.  
Her voice rang throughout the room as he dragged the pleasure out, still attacking her flesh with his insatiable mouth.

“Yes.. Oh god- Ivan, yes! Feels so good…” she whimpered and moaned through the waves of pleasure.

Her hips jerked, riding his face as she did so. He alternated between flattening his tongue against her clit and suctioning it between his lips. One move overwhelmed the poor bud with friction from all sides while the other move allowed him to flick the tip of her relentlessly and mercilessly. As her body calmed, his movements slowed so he wouldn’t push her too hard.

“Anya, I could write music about how heavenly you sound when you lose it like that,” he spoke, affection bleeding into his tone. The best she could do was hum weakly in acknowledgement and go limp, giving Ivan the opportunity to kneel over her. His hands trail along her spread legs, admiring his work. She could tell he would try to keep the pride out of his voice whenever he made her finish this hard.

Ivan hooked his arms under her legs then carefully placed her back on her feet. He pushes forward, meeting her lips with his. Anya let out a satisfied groan at tasting herself on his lips. This close, she could feel just how wet she had gotten his face and she felt a tinge of triumph. She had gotten to claim him in her own way and she knew damn well he wasn’t going to wash it off when he left the room. No, he would carry the smell of her around with him for the rest of the day. 

Ivan moved his mouth to her jaw, lips keeping busy by marking her skin with affectionate nips and kisses. “Turn around for me, Princess,” he whispered into her ear. She felt a shiver run down her back at that. Tentatively, she turned and found his arms reaching around her. He grabbed her hands and planted them against the desk, holding her wrists in place as he pressed himself flush against her back. 

She could still feel Omega’s charcoal gray eyes on them, observant and hungry. However, when she looked over he looked as though he was going to consume her. Both of his hands were on his own length by now, moving at a teasing pace. The broken edge of the chair where he had been previously gripping didn’t escape her notice.

A thrill ran up her spine when it occurred to her that she was essentially trapped. His nose and mouth grazed the back of her neck, her senses heightened from not being able to see him. She could feel his hard length pressing against her between her thighs and she shivered at feeling the evidence of his arousal. She had done this to him. He breathed against her flesh and his next words rose goosebumps along her skin. 

“Be a good girl and fuck yourself on me,” he whispered. Anya could feel his member pushing between her lips, teasing her opening. She whimpered at his depraved words, but Lord help her. She did exactly what he told her to do. 

Her mouth fell open as she pushed herself onto him, encompassing him. She could feel her walls drag along his thickness as she pushed him deeper. She set a rapid pace, snapping her hips to his, and felt her face flush at the wet contact and smacking noise.

“There we go. God, you feel fantastic,” her Bane whispered in her ear. “I love hearing the cute little noises you make. Seeing what I can do to make them louder, make you desperate.” She whimpered at his words. He knew it drove her just as crazy as it did for him.

The best she response she could give was to whimper his name. She sped up a little every time she did so, rambling incoherently about how good it felt to be stretched open by him and how wet she was. The man bit the back of her neck and growled at this, she didn’t have to see him to know his eyelids were fluttering at the praise.

Ivan began meeting her movements with his own. The snap of his hips shook her and pushed her forward. She felt his hand let go of hers, trail up her arm, and along her torso. Green eyes rolled to the back of her head when his hand met its mark at her spread lips. His restless fingers found their favorite toy and set about their job of dragging new sounds from her. 

“You feel so good stretched around me, squeezing, and milking me. Only a goddess like you could ripple around me whenever I do this,” he rumbled into her ear. Suddenly, his calloused hands grabbed roughly at her clit, holding it prisoner between his fingers. 

She let out a yell and jerked against him; this only spurred him on. The redhead rolled it between two fingers and she shook on her weak legs. She was getting close and Ivan wanted to make it as obvious as possible for the man watching from the side.

Her fists clenched. She sounded so shameless, not that she didn’t enjoy it, though. It made her body hum with excitement. Soon enough, Ivan’s long, curious fingers sped up, flicking and abusing her clit. 

“I can’t forget how you sound when you finish all over me. When you let out those godly high notes they ring in my head for days and keep me hard well after you’ve finished.”

Jesus.

She couldn’t think straight.

“Oh my god- I... Please,” she whined.

“Gonna have to do better than that, babygirl.”

“Please!”

“A little harder, princess.”

“Oh.. Can I cum, baby?” she began to shake as she asked, just barely holding herself together.

“Is that how you ask politely?” he asked, slowing down to a tantalizing pace.

“NO! Please! Please, Ivan, can I cum? I’m so close.”

Ivan paused. “What have you done to deserve to finish? Do you think you should?”

“No. I just- I don’t know. I’m so close! Oh god, can I, please?” She was practically incoherent by now.

Suddenly, Omega is up and pacinging towards them. He grabs Anya’s chin in his hand and drags her face to his, till the endless gray eyes and furrowed brow is all she can see.

“Now,” he said, seemingly taking command of her body. On que, the force of her orgasm overwhelmed her. Her long legs stretching beneath her quivered, and her torso shook. However, she can’t turn away. Omega’s hand still has a firm grip on her jawline, ensuring she can’t plant her face against the desk and go limp to Ivan’s punishing pace. No, she has to remain taught upright with her every microexpression on display. 

The sudden rush through her body caught the redhead by surprise as well. With a shout, he sped up. Pounding into her with abandon. Feeling him twitch within her and reach places he hadn’t been before, extending her pleasure.

If only Anya had the mental capacity to pay attention to her surroundings during this. She had no clue what kind of noises she was making or how long the intense pleasure shook her to her core. Eventually, Ivan slowed and her body relaxed. She didn’t have to look back to see the ticked off look on Ivan’s face. She could hear it in his voice when he snaps: “You didn’t have to cut that short.”

Omega didn’t respond. His eyes were only on Anya as he nonverbally gestured to Bane to step aside. He turned her around and, upon seeing how unsteady she was on her feet, placed her back into her sitting position on the desk. He got close, grasped her chin, and kissed her. 

Anya could feel her skin nearly flush with his, could feel the rise and fall of his chest against hers and the smooth skin of his hips brushing her drenched thighs. She was sure he could feel the thrum of her pulse or maybe even hear the ringing in her ears. The girl really couldn’t catch a break or a moment to breathe.

Instinctively, she placed her arms over his shoulders and wrapped her weak legs around his hips. When they broke apart, Anya could feel the weight of him pressed against her. The length was flush with her opening and put pressure on her abused, swollen clit. With a gasp, she felt him drag his girth up and down, teasing her and coating himself in her need. Her legs shook briefly at the feeling of this combined with the feeling of Ivan’s eyes on her. The small suns seemed to burn and made her all the more aware of the heat rising in her stomach.

“Open your eyes,” Omega’s voice rumbled above her, taking command. She did so and gasped at the combination of his movements and the hungry, possessive look on his face. 

Ivan’s assault on her pussy had rubbed her clit nearly raw, so she was particularly sensitive where he was pressed against her. She was sure even the redhead could see the exact moment on her face when Omega pushed inside of her. One of his hands remained on her face, holding her expressions out in the open, while the other braced the desk in place. 

The pace The Wolf set was intended to drive her insane. The breathless woman in his hold knew he hadn’t just been watching for the pleasure of seeing her fall apart. He was taking note of what made her tick, so that when the time came he could take her apart as swiftly and devastatingly as he could.

Whenever Ivan would move within her he seemed to have one goal in mind: to get some kind of reaction out of her. He wanted to toy with her to see what noises he could get her to make and how he could make her tense or relax. Her Wolf, however, moved with a selfish hunger. His eyes held a storm behind them that captured her and made her shiver. His grip and the glint in his eyes would make her nervous if she didn’t trust him wholeheartedly.

Hips angling just right so that her feet curled against the back of his thighs. She grasped at him desperately and raked her nails down his muscled back. Omega growled and she could swear he shivered and grinned at the feeling of her nails digging into his skin, marking him. Anya threw her head back, yanking it from his grip. She fell on her back across the desk. Bright blonde hair splayed out around her, shifting as her back arched to spur Omega on. All she could do was grasp desperately at the desk and take it.

She felt helpless in the face of his ferocity and she couldn’t get enough of it. Sweet satisfaction and excitement rose within her from being filled so tightly and forcefully. Her Wolf was fucking her so hard that the desk shook on its legs as well. Anya’s wailing pleas were filling the air, so close to cumming on his length. His own voice grew in volume as well, the growls of affection and hunger spurring the woman on further.

He had kept up his vigorous, fevered pace, the numbing pleasure quickly mounted back up. With every smack of their hips, Anya let out a small whimper at the impact. Calloused hands moved one of her legs from his hip to his shoulder, stretching her and exposing more of her. The man shifted to a new angle that caused her back to arch and her voice to raise even higher, coming out breathy and eager. 

“Fuck,” she could hear Ivan murmur to the side. “Jesus..” she could tell he was hard once again at the noises she made.

“Anya,” he spoke above her. She tightened around him, hands trying to reach for anything to hold onto. He growled above her, savoring the crazed look on her face. She looked up at him at this. “Do you want to finish?”

“I’m so close,” she responded quietly, barely able to string her words together. Anya was barely holding it together, hearing the tone he used wasn’t helping. She could feel how wet their joined skin had become, how absolutely drenched she had made the two of them. There was no doubt that it was trickling down his own thighs at this point. 

“Then cum on me,” he growled, gripping her thighs. She very quickly became overwhelmed with the force of her orgasm. She had so much energy running through her she had to move to expel it, needed to. But she realized his hands were trapping her. He kept her in place so she could do nothing except yell, struggle against his iron-grip, and hope the feeling would never end.

Anya was lost in the sensation and endless waves of pleasure crashing over her and wracking her body. She was powerless and couldn’t do anything except take the pounding pressure he gave. The only other stimulus she was receptive to was his own form above her growing more tense as her muscles gripped his length. The woman’s eyes were still on his and she realized that he was just as captured by her face as she was his. He didn’t want to look away, and likely couldn’t either. His movements grew harsh while his hold on her was tight and possessive. 

This made a certain feeling rise in her chest. She felt so stretched out for him and exposed. Anya began to squirm and couldn’t help the pitiful mewling noises escaping her. She needed him. She could feel Ivan’s clever, eyes drinking her in. Likely remembering the position for them to try another time. It was a position she hadn’t been in before. The redhead liked experimenting and he could tell she was enjoying it. 

“Right there, baby, please! Yes! Yes!”

Spurring Omega on, she wanted to see him lose it and come apart before her. Anya babbled everything she could think of to rile him up. She knew it would drive her wild to see him lose it and the thought dragged her under the overwhelming waves of what had to be her fourth orgasm that night. A mixed mantra of right there! and oh God repeated on her lips as her legs shook, a sharp, satisfied yes! interjecting occasionally. His hips collided with her over and over and it never seemed to end, only rise and rise.

Her eyes drifted closed then opened again, half-lidded and capturing his gaze as she plateaued, the hazy look on her face making his eyes widen and he jerked suddenly. He flattened himself on top of her, holding her close as his hips worked overtime. Finally, she felt him pulse within her, losing himself oh so loudly.

“Fuck!” He yelled into her shoulder.

Oh, hell yes.

A long string of repetitive curses burst from him as he twitched harshly inside of her. She loved the sound of his voice. His tone grew more desperate. She loved feeling him lose it against her skin and within her. She reveled in his shouts, satiating her like a drug. Her orgasm was spent but every curse and jerk brought an aftershock through her walls.

“Fuck,” her Wolf heaved into her hair with finality. 

Fuck indeed.

After several long pauses their bodies relaxed against each other. Eventually Ivan spoke up beside them, "hey big guy, get off of her. Let's get her somewhere more comfortable."

The end of the night found the three of them sitting in front of a movie wrapped up in blankets and eating breakfast for dinner. Ivan had quickly whipped up the meal, seeing as Omega was no longer allowed in the kitchen after the boiled chicken incident. Anya was practically swaddled in the softest blanket and had to be carried to the couch, while her boys doted on her for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The boiled chicken bit is referencing an adorable drabble written by Perhapsless in their drabble collection! :D


End file.
